Solar Eclipse Surprise
(Opening shot; Adventure Bay at daytime) Chase: (voiceover) My name is Chase. I'm a police pup and a spy pup. I live in Adventure Bay with all my best friends. I am also a member of a team of puppies called the "PAW Patrol". If there is anything in the world that I love more, it’s my friends. Adventure Bay is a great place to live, except when there’s villains around to ruin your perfect day (He pops up into view) Chase: There are many things to do here. All the children go out to play in the city park, teenagers hang out at clubs with their friends, and adults go around doing their jobs. And some friendly and caring people like me are very great with helping others out when they need help. It is a wonderful place to be in and there is no doubt that nothing will go wrong (There is clapping right after he speaks; cut to the other pups) Zuma: Wow! That was great! Marshall: That was amazing! Rubble: That was pup-tastic! Rocky: I like it! Skye: Yeah! (Cut to Chase, who takes a bow. The scenery behind him was just a painted picture of Adventure Bay) Chase: Thank you, thank you Rubble: Adventure Bay really is a great place to live Marshall: It sure is Zuma: I love it here! Skye: Yeah Marshall: I doubt anything will go wrong today Rocky: Yeah. What can go wrong? (Cut to the window, and pan up to the sky. Then, a black, large, circular shadow flies by the screen. Pan downward to show Thorn, Spike, and Rocky trying to run after a flying frisbee) Thorn: I’m gonna get it first! Spike: No way, bro! Ha! I’m gonna catch it first! Rocky: Ha! In your dreams! (He leaps forward and catches the frisbee) Rocky: Got it! Thorn: Nice catch, Rocky! Rocky: Thanks. Now I’m gonna throw it! (He throws the frisbee far, and the boys continues to run after it while laughing) Spike: I’m getting it this time! Thorn: Oh, no you won’t! Heh heh! (Suddenly, Manny flew out of nowhere, catching the frisbee) Manny: Got it Rocky: Awesome catch, Manny Manny: Thanks Spike: Throw it again! Manny: Okay. Ready?...Go! (He throws the frisbee far away and the four boys run off to catch it) Manny: I’m getting it first! Rocky: That is if you think you’re faster than me! (laughs playfully) Manny: Oh, I am! (Zuma jumps out of nowhere and catches the frisbee) Zuma: No! I am! (He lands in a pile of leaves, giggling) Zuma: Got it! Thorn: Cool Zuma: Now it’s my turn to throw the… (The pup looks up, noticing something off) Zuma: Hey. What’s that? Rocky: What? (Zuma points to the black circle in the sky) Zuma: That Thorn: I’ve never seen anything so odd-looking Spike: Me neither (Rocky looks puzzled) Rocky: The black thing is moving closer to the sun Manny: Is that bad? Spike: Probably (Just then, Chase walks by) Chase: Hey, guys. What’s going on? Rocky: Chase, look. There’s something black in the sky (Chase looks up and saw the black thing) Chase: What is that? Spike: We were wondering the same thing Manny: Do you think it’s one of Medley evil plans to block out the sun and cause an ice age? (Cut to Medley’s lair and to the annoyed medusa figure with her arms crossed) Medley: Are you kidding? (Cut to frame all seven) That couldn’t possibly be me planning to block the sun and cause a second ice age! Besides, why do you think I’m here doing chores? (Cut to Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Thorn, Spike, and Manny approaching the Lookout) Spike: Okay, so it wasn’t Medley that’s causing this Thorn: I don’t think any villain would do something like that (Cut to the inside with Chase) Chase: Ryder, do you know what that black thing in the sky is? (Cut to frame him, Ryder, and the other five boys) Ryder: Oh. You mean the moon? Rocky: The moon? Spike: If it is the moon, then why does it appear black? Ryder: It’s called a solar eclipse. I learned about it in school. A solar eclipse occurs when the moon passes between the sun and Earth. That dark shape you saw in the sky is the moon’s shadow Spike: So that’s what they were talking about on the news? Chase: Yeah! They said there was gonna be one today! Zuma: Oooooh! So when does it start? Ryder: It takes some time for the shadow to fully cover the sun. The full eclipse will happen at 3:47 PM and end at 3:55 PM (The kids seem excited for this news) Thorn: Cool! An eight-minute eclipse! Chase: I’ve never seen an eclipse before! I gotta see it! I want all of my friends to see it! (Cut to the other pups, and the humans, who are perplexed) All: A solar eclipse? (Cut to Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Thorn, Spike, and Manny) Thorn: Yeah. It said that on the news… Spike: ...There’s gonna be one today Rubble: Oooooh, cool Mayor Goodway: Wow, I haven't seen one of those in ages! Rocky: It’s an eight-minute eclipse. It’ll start at 3:47 PM and end at 3:55 PM Skye: Wow! Everest: This is so cool! Ants: How exciting! (Dissolve to a while later; Chase, Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma walk out of a candy store. Chase looks up at the clock tower on City Hall) Chase: It’s 11:52 Rocky: And only a few hours away until the eclipse starts Chase: I can’t wait to see it! Marshall: What else are we gonna do while we wait for the eclipse to happen? Rocky: Oooh! Let’s take a ride in our vehicles! Zuma: Yaaaay! (Dissolve to the four pups laughing while riding in their vehicles) (Song) (They drive past some houses) Music: Are ya r-r-r-r-ready, yeah? Coming, coming Chase/Marshall/Zuma/Rocky: Woah-oh, woah-oh! Music: (Oh yeah!) It’s coming soon! Chase/Marshall/Zuma/Rocky: Woah-oh, woah-oh! (Cut to the four in the car) Chase: We’ve seen the dark shadow Moving slowly across the sky Hop aboard, we’ll see it soon We finally found out why Marshall/Zuma: We’ve got time Til’ it tells us it's showtime Music: (That’s right; they’re right!) Chase/Rocky: Start the clock Are you ready to roll? (Yeah, it’s coming!) (They drive through the bridge) It’s coming soon! Chase/Marshall/Zuma/Rocky: We’re having fun now We’re gonna say wow! Come on! What are you waiting for? Now is nothing, eclipse is coming Are you ready? It’s coming soon! (The car rides through the woods) Woah-oh, woah-oh! Chase: Come on, get on your feet Chase/Marshall/Zuma/Rocky: Woah-oh, woah-oh! Zuma: We can feel the beat! Chase/Marshall/Zuma/Rocky: Woah-oh, woah-oh! Rocky/Marshall: Eclipse is coming soon! Chase/Marshall/Zuma/Rocky: It’s coming soon! (Now it rides down a hill through large leaves) Chase: We’ve taken off We’re cruising now There’s still time, go explore A few hours anywhere A mile or two or more! Rocky/Zuma: We’ve got time Exhilaration comes to life Music: (Uh-huh, okay) Chase/Marshall: Now rolling Are you ready to roll? (Go, go!) It’s coming soon! (They drive by the bay) Chase/Marshall/Zuma/Rocky: We’re having fun now We’re gonna say wow! Come on! What are you waiting for? Now is nothing, eclipse is coming Are you ready? It’s coming soon! Woah-oh, woah-oh! Chase: Come on, get on your feet Chase/Marshall/Zuma/Rocky: Woah-oh, woah-oh! Zuma: We can feel the beat! Chase/Marshall/Zuma/Rocky: Woah-oh, woah-oh! Rocky/Marshall: Eclipse is coming soon! Chase/Marshall/Zuma/Rocky: It’s coming soon! (They ride off into the distance) (Song ends) (Dissolve to the sky; the black shape is now at least two feet away from the sun. 2:09 PM fades in below before disappearing. Cut to Chase, Zuma, Rocky, and Marshall; the spy pup is checking his watch) Chase: Just and hour and thirty-eight minutes until the eclipse happens Marshall: Well, we just played some monopoly, chess, checkers, and other board games we can think of Rocky: And don’t forget we watched some movies too Zuma: Yeah. We did a lot of things, and not much times flew by Chase: Oooh! I really want the eclipse to happen Marshall: We still have an hour left Zuma: What else can we do to pass time? (Cut to the Lookout; he places a jukebox on the floor) Chase: I want to dance along to my favorite songs from the ChipChords. (presses button) This song is my most favorite, their theme song (Song) (An upbeat tune plays. Note that the singing comes out of the jukebox) ChipChords: On guitar! Lawrence: Lawrence ChipChords: On keyboard! Thobniar: Thobniar ChipChords: On drums! Sanford: Sanford And the guy on mic Ardone: Ardone, in the house! (The four pups dance to the song) ChipChords: Get on up Clap your hands When you hear the ChipChords play Dance and move, to our song Come on now, just play along! Feel the beat, ChipChords We’ve got the beat, ChipChords Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yes!) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaahhh! Feel the beat! (We’ve got the beat!) ChipChords here! (Song ends) (The pups cheered) Zuma: Their theme song is totally cool! Marshall: Really cool! Rocky: Really, really awesome! Chase: Totally! It’s rockin'! (He walks over and presses the button) Chase: Now let’s hear more of their songs Zuma: I’m ready to dance! Marshall: And only an hour and thirty-five minutes left until the eclipse starts Rocky: Awesome! I can’t wait! Chase: Oooooh! Just one hour left! (Song) (He pushes a button and another song plays) ChipChords: Ooooooo Ardone: You're my pal and you always be By playing with me, we have things to see Sanford: When the day turns bad and you’re not happy Ardone/Sanford: All you have to do is come with me (The four friends dance along; Ryder walks by and smiles. He starts to dance along as well) ChipChords: I’ve been hangin’ with a pal like you So I want to make each day brand new And share the fun in the blue sky too I’m just glad to have a pal like you (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...) Sanford: You have a smile that shines brighter than that You look real down, we can always chat Ardone: When you’re all alone and you wanna cry Ardone/Sanford: Your cheer-me-up thought is you and I ChipChords: I’ve been hangin’ with a pal like you So I want to make each day brand new And share the fun in the sun, even when a rainy day comes Yeah, fun in the sun Thobniar: (rapping) If a rainy day comes just like any other day But it doesn’t bring me down ‘cause you’re around Colors of the rainbow saying hello Cause we’re chillin’ and we’re thrillin’ cause we gotta go Yeah (Ryder runs to the kitchen and gets out fork and spoon and three half-filled glass cups. He then uses the utensils as drumsticks and the three cups as drums) Throw it up into outer space Everywhere’s a grand place And everyone’s a great race Yo, every day there’s always something to do Cause you know that every day is something with a pal like you! ChipChords: I’m so glad I got a pal like you So I want to make each day brand new And share the fun in the blue sky too I’m so glad I got a pal like you I’m so glad I got a pal like you (Song ends) (Dissolve to the sky; the black shadow is nearly obscuring the sun. 3:42 PM fades in on the bottom before disappearing. Cut to the interior of the Lookout; the four pups are sleeping on the floor. The jukebox has been turned off. Just then, Spike flies in) Spike: Marshall! Zuma! Chase! Rocky! Wake up! (The sleepers woke up when they heard his voice) Chase: (drowsily) Wha...what is it, Spike? (The other animatronics peek in) Animatronics: The eclipse is starting! (This instantly got the four sleepy heads wide awake and alert) Zuma: It is? Marshall: We had so much fun we forgot! Rocky: Only five minutes left Chase: Come on! (All dash out of the Lookout; dissolve to five minutes later at City Hall. All the citizens of Adventure Bay wait with anticipation) Thorn: Thirty seconds! Chase: Ooooh! I can’t wait for this moment to happen! Mayor Goodway: Five seconds! Everyone: Five...four...three...two...one! Chase: It’s 3:47 PM! (Cut to the sky which is all gray and the shadow completely obscures the sun, but only a ring of light is visible behind the black thing) Rubble: Wow. It’s so dark out Chase: Yay! The eclipse! It started! (A flash of light from another area of the sky caught their attention. Cut to the source; a large cloud factory malfunctioning) Alex: Hey. What’s going on up there? Rainbowbolt: I don’t remember that cloud factory Chase: I want to see this myself Rainbowbolt: Well, hop aboard on me and let’s fly up to that factory (Chase gets onto the pegasus’ back) Everyone but Rainbowbolt & Chase: Be careful, Chase! Chase: Don’t worry, everyone! I’ll be back safe and sound! (And with that, Rainbowbolt takes off. He flies upward like a jet plane toward the cloud factory) Chase: We have to get to that factory! (Rainbowbolt flies faster. The pair reached the entrance, but it’s locked) Rainbowbolt: Locked?! (He tries to kick it down, but to no avail) Rainbowbolt: How are we gonna get in? (Chase looks under the mat and pulls out a key) Chase: Aha! Rainbowbolt: Figures… (He unlocks the door and both go inside, only to find that there is heavy machinery inside) Chase: We only have two minutes left until the eclipse is over! (Chase blinked in surprise. He thought he saw a cockapoo pup in a pink uniform in front of the large machines) Rainbowbolt: What is it? Chase: Skye? Rainbowbolt: Wait. Skye is in here? Since when does she work at a factory? (Chase runs off) Rainbowbolt: Wait! Chase! There is heavy machinery in here! We could get hurt! (hurries after him) If Skye was here, there is no reason for her to be here! Besides, it’s dangerous Chase: Skye? Skye: (from o.s.) Chase? (The pup comes into view) Chase: Skye, you're okay! Skye: Aww, you were worried! Chase: What? No! Rainbowbolt: So you are in here? Chase: Skye. Where did this cloud factory come from? Skye: From the eclipse, I believe. It’s called The Solar Eclipse Factory. I’m glad you guys are here Chase: There’s only one and a half minute left until this factory disappears Rainbowbolt: Yeah. So come on Skye: (barks) Wings! (Her wings come out of her Pup-pack, and she tries to follow the two boys, when suddenly a large gear breaks Skye's left wing, causing her to land on her bottom) Skye: Oh no! My wing! Rainbowbolt: Do not worry. We’ll get out of here. Hop on! (Skye and Chase climbed onto Rainbowbolt’s back and he zips off. Chase looks at his watch) Chase: One minute left Rainbowbolt: We have to get out of here before this factory explodes! (The pegasus flies effortlessly through the large machines; at this point, they are all starting to break down and fall into pieces. Out he flew through the entrance. Cut to the watchers down below) Marshall: I’m worried about Chase Manny: Look! Up in the sky! Cappy: It’s a bird! Zuma: It’s a plane! Rubble: It's an egg salad sandwich! Rocky: No, sillies. It’s… (Chase, Rainbowbolt, and Skye; the second lands gently. Chase and Skye hop off his back, everyone cheered, and were very happy that the three were safe) Ulysses: You’re safe! Chase; Yeah. I’m gonna miss that eclipse Manny: Well, it’ll be over in just five seconds Jack: And I know how we can celebrate this great day (Song) (Cut to an empty meadow. Cappy pops up into view) Cappy: (in rhythm) Went a little something like this, c’mon (Zoom out to frame everyone dancing) All: Yeaaaah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah Yeaaaah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah! It was the best day A very special way To spend some time together (The black shadow starts to move away from the sun.) It was the best day An awesomely cool way And everything just makes it better (Ooooh, woah)! (Balloons come into view) Chase: Off all the good things That we play It’s always the best day And everything just makes it better! Oh yeah, we got together! Everyone: It was the best day A very special way To spend some time together! It was the best day An awesomely cool way And everything just makes it better (Ooooh, woah)! Spike: We’ll sing...and we’ll play We’ll take it...our way Spike/Thorn: We’ll hip hop...yo, pop Everyone: This awesome party won’t sto-o-o-o-op! (An explosion occurred in the sky. Cut to the source; the cloud factory has combusted) Rainbowbolt: The factory exploded! (All cheer) Marshall: And look! (Cut to the shadow in the sky moving away from the beaming sun. The sky is starting to light up) Rubble: Now, that's much better than that scary darkness! Marshall: Yep Everyone: It was the best day A very special way To spend some time together! It was the best day An awesomely cool way And everything just makes it better (Ooooh, woah)! Cappy: (in rhythm) Went a little something like this, c’mon All: Yeaaaah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah Yeaaaah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah! (Song ends) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two